


Final Dialogue

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If talking will hold off whatever the Kaiser has planned, then Daisuke will talk as long as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Dialogue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Final Dialogue  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A96, write a fic with only dialogue; Digimon Flash Bingo, #222, enflame  
 **Summary:** If talking will hold off whatever the Kaiser has planned, then Daisuke will talk as long as he can.

* * *

“Ken, I'm going to ... going to...” 

“Going to what, Motomiya? You don't look as if you're in any condition to do anything. Anything I don't want you to do, anyway.” 

“I hate you.” 

“That's what you think right now. But I don't think that will last forever.” 

“Who said that what you thought was right?” 

“I did. You should know that by now.” 

“Keep your hands off me!” 

“Why would I want to do that? Even if I wanted to, you're not the one who decides what I do.” 

“Well, I don't want to touch you, so that's something I want to do, and I can decide that!” 

“No you can't. Not anymore. That's what being my prisoner is all about, Motomiya. You can't make decisions like that anymore. You weren't that good at it, anyway. Look where making your own choices led you. Right here, to me.” 

“...I didn't come here because I wanted anything to do with you! You know that! You tricked me!” 

“Would you believe me if I said I came up with this plan when I was barely out of bed? I thought of an idea that would trap you when I was little more than half awake, and it worked. What does that say about our relative intelligence?” 

“I wouldn't believe you if you tried to tell me gravity works.” 

“But you not believing me wouldn't change anything. Nothing you do can change anything at all. And stop that thrashing around. You're going to hurt yourself and you won't break out of those cuffs. I had them made just for you. You should thank me for them.” 

“If you expect me to thank you for something you've got me tied up in, you've lost it. I mean, you kinda have anyway, since you think you're doing this whole conquering thing an-ow!” 

“Watch your mouth, Motomiya. I've been kind to you so far, but I have my limits.” 

“Yeah, smacking someone is how you're kind.” 

“Not putting one of my Spirals on your Digimon partner is. Of course, I do have other plans for him, and for you. Don't make me regret taking things the slow way.” 

“How about you not do anything at all? That way neither of us regrets anything.” 

“That's just not going to happen. Not only do I rule the Digital World, but I rule you as well. Or I will. Don't try to tell me that I won't. Because even if this method doesn't work on you, I have others. You _will_ obey me, Motomiya Daisuke.” 

“Why are you even trying this?” 

“Because I'm tired of you getting in my way all the time and your other option is death. I don't want to kill you. So I'll own you instead.” 

“You've got problems.” 

“So do you. And the worst of your problems is _me_.” 

“Can't argue with that.” 

“Let's get this over with. Do feel free to scream. This is going to hurt you much more than me.” 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
